The Neal Collection
by flamekab
Summary: A collection of drabbles/ficlets about a Neal pairings. The two ships are Neal/Kel and Neal/Roald. 10 Kel, 9 Roald and one is just Neal reflecting.
1. Battle, NealRoald

_Disclaimer: This is the only disclaimer I'm gonna write for all twenty chapters (or however many I write). I do _not_ own these characters, Tamora Pierce does, I do _not_ own this world, Tamora Pierce does. Got it?_

"Fall back!" Neal shouted as explosives went off everywhere. "I said fall back!"

He grasped Roald by the arm and yanked him up. "Are you out of your mind? You'll die out here!"

"I have to help them," Roald argued, yanking his arm back. "If I can't help them on the battlefield then what good will I be as king?"

Neal threw him to the ground and managed to get out of the way just as another explosive blew up near them.

"If you stay here much longer you won't be king at all," Neal said furiously.

"Neal I-" Roald looked at battlefield from the ground helplessly. "I have to help them."

"You'll be of no help if you're dead," Neal shouted as he rolled on top of Roald as another set of explosives went off.

"Alright, let's go," Roald agreed.

"Keep running! Fall back!" Neal shouted as he got up and dragged Roald with him.

They dodged through the masses of bodies and explosives, ducking and dropping and rolling and running as they went. At one point Roald grabbed Neal by the shirt and pulled him off into a side alley just before an explosive blew up.

"Thanks," Neal managed to pant.

"No problem," Roald said, catching his breath.

Everyone was screaming around them but blue eyes met green and they leaned in. It was frowned upon for royalty and pretty much everyone else but as their lips met they couldn't bring themselves to care. It wasn't a soft and caring kiss, they were surrounded by death and pain and it reflected that in that it was rough and demanding. When they parted they didn't say anything, they just grabbed hands and ran.


	2. Stars, NealKel

"Which constellation should we talk about tonight?" Kel asked, gazing at the stars.

"You pick."

"I picked last night."

"Okay, the Cat," Neal said, pointing at the constellation. "It comes and goes through the years. Some say that it takes mortal form to help heroes on their quests."

Kel smiled and laid back on the soft grass. "What about you? What do you believe?"

Neal grinned and glanced at her as he laid down, raising his gaze heavenward. "I believe that the gods would tell us if we needed to know."

They spent the night there, staring at the stars.


	3. Travel, NealKel

Kel led both horses to the river and sighed.

_Why do I always have to be the one to take care of the horses? Neal is a _horrible_ cook!_ she thought as the horses drank.

"Kel?" Neal called from camp.

"Yes?" she shouted back.

Her anger left her when she saw Neal tramping through the brush towards her. His hair was all messed up and he had somehow splashed water all down the front of his shirt.

"Do we even have any water left up there or should I bring some more up for cooking?" she asked.

"Oh…" Neal said, looking down at his shirt, embarrassed.

"I was hoping you'd cook tonight's meal," he said. "I'm not too great at cooking."

"Not too great?" Kel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You never said anything before!" he objected.

"Meathead, you may have food in your name but you are an absolutely_ terrible_ chef," Kel said, walking past him towards the camp.

"Don't forget to _tie the horses up_ when you get back," she shouted over her shoulder.

* * *

Author's Note: I know these are annoying I just wanted to give y'all the list of what's to come. I don't have the pairings sorted out but this is the list of prompts I've made for myself:

1. Battle 2. Stars 3. Travel 4. Horses 5. Bows (Weapon) 6. King 7. Poetry 8. Limits 9. Proper 10. Royalty 11. Parents 12. Supervision 13. Family 14. Secrets 15. Maps 16. Dance 17. Alone 18. Marriage 19. Grace 20. Sword


	4. Horses, NealRoald

Neal finished brushing down his horse and stepped out of the stall. He noticed that the previously empty stables now had another occupant as he locked the stall. He spotted the black hair first and it only took a few steps to realize that it was the prince.

"Roald, I didn't hear you come in," Neal said.

Roald jumped up, startled before calming down his horse and turning to Neal.

"Don't scare me like that," he said.

"You didn't know I was in here?" Neal asked, confused.

He was rather tall, you'd think that someone would notice he was there.

"No, I was rather… Preoccupied with my thoughts…" Roald trailed off and stepped out of the stall, locking it behind him.

"Thinking about what?" Neal asked they started to walk out of the stables in no particular direction.

Roald suddenly found the ground very interesting and said, "Oh, different things."

"Royal things or girl things?" Neal asked suspiciously.

A blush spread across Roald's face and he asked, "Am I that easy to read?"

"So girl things, and no, I'm just an amazing reader," Neal said with a grin. "So who has caught the heart of the Crown Prince?"

Roald didn't say anything for a while as they wandered through the Royal Gardens. His hands were in his breeches pockets and he opened his mouth several times as if to say something, but shut it every time.

"Spit it out Roald, who is she?" Neal asked impatiently after several moments of silence.

"I… I…" Roald stuttered, not quite sure what to say.

"Don't tell me you don't know her name," Neal demanded loudly.

"Shhh Neal," Roald said, glancing around.

Neal's eyes widened and Roald shook his head violently and said, "Of course of I know their name."

Neal raised an eyebrow and sat down on a bench. "If you won't tell me her name, describe her."

Roald sat down next to him and nervously wrung his hands. "They… I'm not sure I should… They have the most amazing green eyes," he finally said.

"Really? Do they know you like them?" Neal asked.

Roald shook his head and slumped over, propping his head up on his elbows. "They don't like me, no chance of it."

"You never know, they might," Neal said.

"You think I should tell them?" Roald asked nervously.

"I do, even if they don't like you back, you should anyway. Keeping things to yourself isn't good, plus you'll never know unless you try," Neal said.

Roald leaned over and pressed his lips to Neal's.


	5. Bows, NealRoald

Roald watched as Neal shot arrow after arrow into the dummy, hitting perfectly more often than not. After watching for what seemed like forever he gave into his temptation and pulled an arrow out of his quiver. Neal yanked the arrows from the dummy and as he walked back to where he had been shooting from, Roald aimed. Neal turned to shoot again and Roald let his arrow fly. It hit the dummy in the eye and Neal turned to find who was shooting at _his_ dummy.

Roald waved and Neal glared at him. "Immature Roald, go get your own target," Neal said, stalking up to him.

"But I want yours," Roald said, taking the last few steps towards Neal.

Neal shivered despite the fact that it was a reasonably warm day.

"Roald I can't," Neal said, pulling away.

Roald grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back. "You can lie to anyone but me. I _know_ you Neal, you want this."

Neal looked around and saw no one but them. He gave in and their bows dropped to the ground.


	6. King, NealRoald

Neal traced circles on Roald's bare arm and sighed deeply. Roald flipped over to face his lover and brought his hand up to brush Neal's cheek.

"What is it?" he asked.

Neal looked down and in a moment of all seriousness said, "You're going to be king someday… You'll be a great king, a king with a wife who makes a great queen."

Roald sighed and sat up, "Neal, look at me."

Neal's green eyes rose to meet Roald's blue ones. "I love you," Roald said firmly. "Of course I'll be king someday and sure I'll have a queen, but I won't love her."

Neal started to protest but Roald silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"It'll be you that I'm dreaming about and _you_ that I love, that won't change no matter how pretty she may be."

* * *

Author's Note : I'm currently camping and right now I'm working on Marriage (number 18) but all the rest of my files are at home so I'll upload the ones I already have posted somewhere else. Beware, some of them might be missing but none of these are connected to one another.


	7. Poetry, NealKel

I've counted this a Neal/Kel ficlet instead of a Neal/Roald because even though Roald is in the scene and Kel is not, they're discussing Kel and that's who the ship is.

* * *

He recited poem after poem to the man across from him, tossing out poems every time the man frowned.

"Neal as much as I dislike to say," Roald said, "These are terrible and they won't get you the result you want."

Neal threw his hands up in exasperation and with his hands went all of his papers.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" he demanded.

Roald thought it over for a moment before saying, "Tell her you love her."

"That's what I've been trying to do," Neal said.

"No, I mean without all the cheesy poetry and dramatic acts. Take her aside and say you love her," Roald said simply.

"No poetry?" Neal asked, kinda pathetically.

"No poetry," Roald said firmly.


	8. Limits, NealKel

"Do I really have to be here?" Neal whined.

"Yes, and you need to _stop whining_," Kel said.

The meeting continued at New Hope for about another five minutes before Neal decided that silence didn't really suit him.

"Okay, Neal out," Kel said quietly, standing up and shoving him out of the room.

She followed him out of the room and then quietly shoved him against the wall.

"What's wrong with you Neal?" she demanded. "This is a _meeting_ for Mithros sake, one that involves the healers, costs and supplies that they need."

"I," he trailed off and ran his hand through his hair. "It seems like we should be _doing_ something Kel, not just sitting here in meetings," he finally said with a sigh.

She stepped back and let her hands fall to her sides, "I know Neal, I know. I wish we could be doing something as well but we can't."

"I hate having my hands tied to help this war," he said.

"Me too Neal, me too."

* * *

  
Author's Note: I have all of these written and now that I'm back at home I'll be writing a new series. If you have any ideas of characters I should do or prompts just send them in. Please no Trickster characters, I've read the series but not in a very long time and I've forgotten most of them. The last three ficlets (Marriage, Grace, Sword) are on two different laptops that I don't have access to at the moment. I promise that I'll get to them in the next week. Most of the chapters will be coming up today so enjoy and review!


	9. Proper, NealRoald

Roald pulled Neal away from the party and into a side hall.

"Roald," Neal protested. "This isn't right, it's your wedding night!"

"And on my wedding night I will be with my queen, and I have been. Shinko has agreed with me that we are not in love with each other, she knows and understands that I'd rather be with you," Roald explained.

"But, it's not proper, it's-"

"Proper? You've spent nights in my rooms yet you complain about _proper?_" Roald demanded.

"It's just… I don't want you to get in trouble… with your wife or with your parents," Neal finally said with a sigh.

"My parents assume I'm with Shinko who is in fact, very much enjoying a night with Kel," Roald said.

"Wait Kel? As in our lady knight friend Kel?" Neal asked.

"Yes, they're friends, like we're friends," Roald said.


	10. Royalty, NealRoald

Neal understood the political value of monarchs, he really did, but at the moment he hated them, completely despised them. Them and their _proper_ ways, never doing anything _wrong_, always_ forced_ into lives that were _not_ their own. He pitied them actually but the need for them was what he really hated. Royalty took away his freedom to love whom he loves unconditionally. A royal prince will always have to marry diplomatically, especially a prince who is first in line to become king. That prince will never be free to be seriously involved with a woman, or man, of his choosing. They will never have that option to be together forever. As Neal sat there at the ball celebrating Roald's marriage to his Yamani bride he stared moodily at the royal couple. Roald turned and caught his eye, he managed a sad little smile before turning back to his new bride.

_To never be free to love, free to marry, free to be yourself, is the curse of royalty. It affects everyone around them and hurts people deeper than a civil war would, _Neal thought as he stared at the beautiful bride.


	11. Parents, NealKel

"Hello Duke Baird," Kel said quietly, slipping onto one of the hospital cots.

Her feet brushed the floor as she swung them back and forth.

"Kel, hello, are you sick?" Duke Baird asked as he entered the room.

"No, no, nothing like that. I noticed it was a slow day so I figured now would be a good time to talk," Kel said nervously.

Duke Baird sat down across from her patiently.

"I assume Neal told you he proposed?" she asked.

Duke Baird said, "He mentioned that he was planning to. I hope it wasn't too bad of a proposal."

Kel shook her head and wore a silly smile that she rarely wore. "Nothing like that, it was romantic and thoughtful."

"So you said yes?"

"Of course I said yes, we've been together for nearly five years," Kel said.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about if it wasn't Neal's proposal?" Duke Baird asked.

"Well… You see… I think Neal's going to be a father," she whispered.

Duke Baird's face split in a grin before it faded slightly and confusion came over his face.

"Does Neal know?" he asked.

Kel shook her head. "If he isn't, I didn't want to get his hopes up just to dash them again if it wasn't true."

Duke Baird stood and grasped the bottom of her shirt, "Do you mind?" she shook her head and he gently placed his cool hands on her stomach.

His green gift sparkled over his hands and over her stomach. He stood up and did a little happy dance.

"I'm gonna be a grandfather! I'm gonna be a grandfather! I'm gonna be a grandfather!" he chanted.

Kel waited for him to get his energy out before she said, "_Don't_ tell Neal."

"Why not? He'd be overjoyed," Duke Baird said.

"I want to tell him myself, _my_ way."

"Well, any way you tell him, I'm sure you two will make wonderful parents."

"Thank you Duke Baird, that means a lot coming from you," Kel said softly.

As she turned to leave she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"You should probably be calling me father now," he said.

"Alright father," Kel whispered, leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek.


	12. Supervision, NealKel

Kel grabbed Neal's elbow and dragged into her rooms. He kicked the door shut behind himself and she pinned him up against the door.

"Don't wanna be too loud," he murmured against her lips.

"Sure Tobe already knows," she said, nipping at his lip.

There was a knock on the door and they sighed and stepped back.

"Come in," she called, shoving Neal off to the side.

Merric walked in and said, "I've got some reports for you, looks like you're busy so I'll leave them on your desk."

"Thanks Merric, I'll do those as soon as I have time," Kel said.

Then he was gone and they were back at each other.

"Why is it we never have any time alone?" he whined when someone knocked again.

"Be grateful they're at least knocking first, unlike you," Kel said as she walked back to the door to open it.


	13. Family, NealRoald

Neal and Roald were lounging in the Roald's room, talking about this and that, and having a good time. They were both back from the border and looking forward to spending time with each other. There was a gentle knock on the door and Neal jerked up from where he was laying on the bed to smack his head against the headboard. Roald smiled at him sympathetically but couldn't help chuckling at his friend.

"Come in," Roald called from his seat next to the bed.

Neal fixed himself so he was sitting criss-cross and put a hand to his head, healing the pain.

"Oh hello mother," Roald said, seeing Queen Thayet enter the room.

"Your majesty," Neal said, bowing from his seated position.

"Oh stop that Neal, I've known you for too long to be 'your majesty'ed by you," Thayet said.

"Sorry Lady of Conte," Neal teased.

"Oh shut it Neal," Roald said.

"Well, _Nealan, _I came to tell you both that Jon isn't too happy with you two," Thayet said.

"Point taken," Neal muttered under his breath at the use of his full name.

Roald shifted uncomfortably at the mention of his father and bit his lip. "Why's father mad at me now?" It came out angrier than he intended.

"Oh Roald he's not mad at you, he just wishes you two would be a bit more discreet," Thayet said.

"Discreet?" Neal squeaked, his face flushing a crimson shade of red.

Even Roald's skill at concealing his emotions couldn't keep the flush from creeping up his neck.

Thayet smiled wryly at them and said, "Honestly boys, Jon understands the curiosity between two young men, he and Gary shared it."

At that both boys pretended to gag.

"Now you're both being immature, at any rate, it's not just boys who need to be more discreet. I'm on my way to discuss being discreet with Lady Knight Keladry and Vania, they're worse than you two."

Thayet swept out of the room leaving two shell-shocked men behind her.


	14. Secrets, NealKel

Neal patted Mage Whisper as he rode him through the trails nervously. It had been a quiet ride while Roald patiently waited for Neal to spill whatever he had asked him on a ride for.

"I wanted to know if you'd stand up with me at my wedding, be my best man," Neal finally asked nervously.

"What about your cousin? Domitian?" Roald asked, surprised. Quite frankly he hadn't been expecting Neal to get married ever.

"I'm not sure he'll even come, he's in love with Kel and is _pretty_ mad at me," Neal said. "So will you?"

"If I'm able to of course, do you even know when it is?" Roald asked.

Neal visibly relaxed on his horse and said, "Sometime late spring, Kel isn't sure of the exact date yet."

"This is kinda sudden isn't it?" Roald asked with a small grin.

_I bet he has no idea_ _how many bets were placed on him and Kel getting married some day when we were pages and squires, _Roald thought. _Cleon is _so_ gonna pay up._

"Sudden?" Neal demanded, flailing his arms around. "Sudden? We've been courting for three years now! Best friends for the past sixteen!"

"I guess it's about time then," Roald said, shifting his weight on his horse. "We were all just waiting for you to break down and kiss her for years."

And with that Roald was off, racing for the hills.

_If he only knew that Kel only said yes because she's pregnant. No, no, Kel threatened me, can't tell anyone, bad Neal, _NO!, Neal thought as he urged his own horse after Roald.

* * *

I realize that this is labeled as a Neal/Kel chapter so please don't remind me that she's not in it. Same thing as earlier, the _ship_ is Neal/Kel. I'm thinking about writing a short ficlet about when she accepts his proposal.


	15. Maps, NealKel

I watched Neal as he ran a hand through his already ruffled hair. For a split second I wondered what it would feel like to run my hand through his hair, it looked so soft. I jerked myself away from that and forced myself to focus on the table in front of me and what he was saying.

"So we should send more patrols that way," he traced a line on the map. "I'll make sure to inform everyone what to expect."

I forced my gaze away from his delicate healer hands and back up to his face. He glanced up at me and I nodded. _He_ _had such pretty eyes…_ _Snap out of it Kel! _I thought angrily.

"Are you alright Kel? You seem distracted," Neal said.

I could see his green Gift forming around his palm.

"I'm fine Neal," I said.

Then I bent down to look back at the map, retracing the path he'd just shown me.

I watched Kel carefully, my Gift shimmering around my hand in case I needed to use it.

"I'm fine Neal," she said, ducking down to stare at the map.

_Oops, guess I wasn't supposed to ask her, _Neal thought.

She delicately traced the path I'd pointed out earlier. I thought about her hands and where I was wishing they were on me. I shook my head and tried to shove those thoughts out of my mind. _Bad Neal_, I chastised myself. _She's in love with _Dom_, not you, _I thought.

"Neal," she said, in that perfectly soft yet annoyed tone.

"Yes Protector?" I asked.

She shot me a glare before pointing at a spot on the map. "We need to build up the wall here, it got weak during the winter."

I stared into her dreamy hazel eyes, they were the object of many a poetry recently. I never could quite find the words to capture how her emotionless eyes carried so much devotion and emotion in them at all times.


	16. Dance, NealRoald

A/N: As you can see, I've posted the last 5 ficlets in this series. I had no intention to, but since I finished these last August, I thought I owed it to you guys. See "Sword" for other details.

Roald rose from his throne to the side of his parents' and turned to his bride. Neal had the unfortunate skill of lip reading.

"_Would you like to dance?_" Roald asked he offered his hand.

Shinkokami accepted his hand and gracefully rose from her seat. "_I'd be honored to dance._"

Neal glowered at the couple as Roald whisked her off to the dance floor. He could dance so well, not that Neal had ever danced with him, that would just be awkward. They twirled around the dance floor and it was obvious that Shinkokami was a good dancer too. He stood in the sidelines, leaning against the wall as he sipped his drink. It wasn't fair that Shinkokami could have Roald all to herself while Neal was forced to watch them dance the night away.


	17. Alone, Neal

Neal sat silently on his bed, leaning against the wall. A few years ago he would've rushed out to talk to his friends but that was before he'd gone out to war, before he'd crossed the Scanran border, before he'd almost lost everyone who meant anything to him. Now that there was no danger Neal didn't know what to do with himself. He sighed and stretched out on the bed, thinking about his best friend.

_At least we're alive,_ Neal thought. _At least we're alive, that's a wonderful thought, not all of us got out of there alive… I need a drink._

He locked the door with his gift and turned to pour a drink. "I _so_ need to be by myself right now."


	18. Marriage, NealKel

18. Marriage – Neal/Kel

Neal couldn't stand still as he stood staring out at the sea of faces. It took all of his self control not to wipe his sweaty hands on the expensively tailored pants that Lalasa had made specifically for today. They were, as expected, a perfect fit. He settled for wringing his hands together as he contemplated what he was about to do. Dom clapped him on the shoulder and turned to talk to Lord Raoul. This was a big step for them, for anyone really.

_Calm down Neal,_ he thought to himself. _Wait? Why am I talking to myself? Oh great, here I go again!_

_Snap out of it Neal! You should be _focused_, this is a big day! _Kel's voice rung out in his head.

_You're right Kel, focus._

He stopped fidgeting and looked at the cast of people around him. Dom, Lord Raoul and Roald stood on one side (what a shock it must have been to the conservatives, a _royal_ in a non royal wedding!) while Yuki, Lalasa and Shinko stood on the other. Both his niece and Tobe were standing in the doorway directly across from Neal. His niece was looking shyly at Tobe who was grinning proudly and plucking at the threads in his coat. Lalasa pursed his lips when she saw and whispered something to a page standing next to her. Neal grinned when the page went and said something to Tobe. The boy stopped immediately with a guilty look.

"Sir Nealan, it's about to begin," the priest whispered in Neal's ear.

He nodded and straightened his shirt. The same page who had just delivered a scolding from Lalasa went over to his niece and Tobe and told them to get ready. Tobe plucked what Neal knew to be two rings from his pocket and held them in clenched hands.

_Well at least I know he isn't going to drop them, Kel would be ever so upset._

The music started up and Neal watched the two walk down the aisle.

_It's almost like it's _their_ wedding,_ Neal thought with a grin. _Well they _are_ about the same age. No, no, no Neal! Kel is the matchmaker not me._

Tobe stood in front of Lalasa and the rest of the girls while his niece stood in front of Dom. Out of the corner of his eye, Neal saw Tobe pass the rings to Lalasa who passed them to Shinko who passed them to Roald. Neal couldn't see it but he knew that Roald passed them to Dom who was the best man. Magically tinted blue petals were sprinkled along the aisle, Kel's favorite color. Everyone in the audience stood and turned to look at the doorway. The music momentarily stopped before picking up in a tune that was slow and fit Kel's reserved personality perfectly.

Kel stepped forward into the light on her father's arm and she was… beautiful. To Neal she was always beautiful. After a particularly bad skirmish when she was covered in dirt and blood she was beautiful. When she woke up in the morning sweaty and crying after a terrible nightmare she was beautiful. During a pattern dance with her pig-sticker she was beautiful. As she laughed after a terrible joke Neal told she was beautiful. Even when she was telling him to eat his vegetables she was beautiful.

Neal couldn't suppress a grin when he saw Griffin belted around her waist. She'd fought for months to be able to wear it. For one painful day she had threatened to not get married at all if she had to go without any weapons. He'd known she wouldn't actually leave him alone for such a little thing but in the end she'd gotten her way. Her hair was piled on top of her hair and she seemed to be radiating a beautiful glow. Baron Piers of Mindelan was grinning proudly and out of the corner of his eye Neal thought he saw Tobe wipe a tear from his eye. Baron Piers kissed Kel on both cheeks before bowing and taking a seat in the front row next to his wife.

Kel stepped forward to take Neal's hands. "I love you," she whispered hoarsely.

Neal brushed his hand gently across her cheek in a caress. "I love you too but now we have a wedding to get to."


	19. Grace, NealKel

**19. Grace**

There she was again, dancing with that darn pig-sticker. She was going to stab herself with that one of these days!

"Oh Mithros, I can't watch," Neal muttered as she turned sharply on one foot to jab out.

Contrary to his words his eyes drifted right back. She never took a misstep and unless someone interrupted her she always completed them perfectly, gracefully.

_She could probably give those court beauties a run for their money, _he reasoned. _Can they even run? _he wondered absentmindedly.

She pivoted on one heel to face him but she never noticed him, she was completely absorbed in her dance. He winced as she brought the pig-sticker to a sudden halt before reversing directions. When she finally completed her dance he took a second to take in her form, tall, proud, happy, beautiful…

She whirled around when he started clapping very slowly. When she noticed it was him she lowered her weapon and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Impressive Kel, you always are," he called out to her from his seated position on the fence.

He hopped down and ignored the glare she sent him.

"Neal don't you have somewhere else to be? Someone else to bother?" She wasn't really angry, he knew that.

"Oh but of course I have someone else I _could_ bother but it's just more fun to bother you."

They were only a few steps away from each other now.

"I could suggest a duel, would that make you go away?" she asked.

Neal was wondering if his fool plan was really worth it. If he had to duel her, or worse, joust her, he'd never let himself forget it. Then he steeled himself with the insanity he had and pressed on.

"But of course it wouldn't, I would lose and then continue to bother you. You can only make me stop for so long," Neal said, purposely edging closer to her.

"Oh I'm sure I can shut you up if you _really_ get on my nerves," Kel taunted. She took another step closer.

Now that they were only a step apart Neal knew it was time to put his plan in motion.

"I have… a question of sorts for you," Neal started haltingly.

"Just ask it Neal," Kel said, wiping off her glaive. "No I will not listen to you read your poetry about Yuki," she added as an afterthought.

"No it's nothing like that," Neal said. He put a finger under Kel's chin and said, "Look at me Kel."

She looked over at him and tensed herself for one of his scholarly debates.

"Would you consider, umm," he started, attempting to find the right words. "Teaching me to use that pigsticker?" he finished in a rush.

She stared at him for a moment in disbelief before cracking up in fits of laughter. When she finally calmed herself down enough to answer she saw the look of indigence on his face and started laughing all over again. She took in deep gasping breaths before nodding and saying, "Of course I will Neal, you, you didn't have to go through all the work of being nervous."


	20. Sword, NealRoald

A/N: This is the last of The Neal Collection stories. It's the longest and I'm only posting it out of courtesy to those of you who read the first couple. If you should like to read any of my other work, check out my new account: snowkab.

* * *

Neal straightened his tunic and picked an invisible thread off his undershirt. Taking a deep breath he stood tall and walked up the page standing guard outside the door.

_I'm a _knight_ for Mithros sake! I shouldn't have to worry about a page! _Neal thought crossly to himself.

"His Highness requested that no one disturb himself unless it's an emergency," the page said immediately as Neal approached him.

This_ is why I was nervous, he turns away everyone that comes near here. Well let him get a taste of _this, Neal thought.

"I'm Sir Nealan of Queenscove. The King personally sent me to deliver a message to his son Sir Roald so you _will_ step aside," Neal said in his best 'I'm going to be a duke someday so obey me or take the consequences' voice.

The page looked at him doubtfully so Neal casually laid a hand on the hilt of his sword. He'd rather heal the boy than stab him but the page didn't know that.

"Oh, oh, okay…" the boy said kind of pitifully.

He opened the door and Neal stepped inside quickly and quietly. Roald was standing in the center of the practice room with his eyes shut, running through drills furiously. Neal didn't want to disturb him just yet so he stood off to the side watching him. The king _had_ sent him to talk to Roald but it wasn't urgent. He parried and thrust and ducked with an invisible opponent. That gave Neal an idea, a reckless idea, but an idea nonetheless.

He whistled a tune in his mind as he shrugged off his tunic as quietly as he could. He unsheathed his sword and unbuckled the sheath. Setting it all down on the floor he stretched and watched Roald. He fit the royal Conte line to a t. His coal black hair and bright blue eyes were the famous marks that you couldn't miss. He had his father's nose and his mother's chin. Neal kicked off his shoes and picked up his discarded sword.

He approached Roald silently, staying out of the sword's reach. Roald turned and jabbed out. Neal caught the sword on the hilt of his own and pushed forward. Roald stood his ground as his eyes opened in shock. He gasped and leapt backwards, away from Neal's sword.

"How'd you get in?" Roald demanded.

He slashed at Neal but Neal just knocked the sword away.

"You're father sent me," Neal said absentmindedly.

Roald's sword thudded point first in the floor. He made no move to grab it as he stared at Neal.

"Elaborate," Roald said.

Neal sighed and slammed his own sword point first into the soft ground.

"He's worried about you Roald," Neal said with another giant sigh. "I'm worried about you too. You lock yourself up in here like you'll be on the frontlines of the war and won't let anyone talk to you."

"You're talking to me," Roald said pointedly.

"This is what I mean, you're _speaking_ to me but you aren't letting me in. You used to smile, joke, _laugh_, now you just drill yourself. Shinko thinks you hate her," Neal said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Shinko has nothing to worry about. She's beautiful, intelligent, and the whole country loves her," Roald snapped.

"Yes, yes, that's wonderful for her Roald but right now she's worried about _you_. You're her _husband_ for Mithros sake and you barely talk to her," Neal said, throwing his hands up dramatically.

Roald's sword was suddenly in his hand and pointed at Neal. "Leave. My. Marriage. Out. Of. This."

Neal brushed the sword away delicately with his hand and said softly, "Roald… I hate this. This isn't you."

Roald lowered his sword and dropped it to the ground. He buried his head in his hands and said nothing.

"Shinko's pregnant and is completely _terrified _to tell you," Neal said after a long stretch of silence.

Roald's head shot up and out of his hands. "What?" he demanded.

"She's pregnant. That's right, your _wife_ is pregnant and she hasn't told you because you're so damn distant from her!" Neal snapped.

"Can't you tell Neal?" Roald shouted.

_Good thing this room's soundproof, _Neal thought in the back of his mind.

"Obviously not."

"I'm in love with someone else and obviously not dealing with it too well," Roald snapped, suddenly right in Neal's face.

"Who?" Neal asked quietly.

Roald turned away and exhaled sharply. "It doesn't matter," he said finally.

Neal grabbed Roald's shoulders and roughly turned him around. "Am I your friend or not?"

Roald's fist came out of nowhere but Neal was fast enough to dodge it. Neal shoved Roald up against the wall and pinned his hands above his head.

"Tell me who it is damn it."

"Why? So you can go and yell at them? Say it's their fault that the crown prince fell in love with them and made his wife afraid of him? Threaten them with your status and your sword? No."

Neal took a deep breath and released Roald. "Look I'm sorry, I'll leave them and you alone if you just tell me. I won't even tell your father. It's… Look Roald, I'm your friend or I thought I was and friends share stuff like this."

"You really wanna know who it is?" Roald asked.

"Of course."

Roald roughly shoved Neal against the wall and nipped at his lips. Neal wrapped his arms around him and kissed him soundly.


End file.
